The frequency use of improvised, or homemade, explosives (HME) in various Theatres of Operation has presented challenges to Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) personnel. Aside from the danger inherent in the execution of render safe procedures (RSPs) when dealing with an Improvised Explosive Device (IED), devices containing HME can be extremely sensitive to stimuli such as impact, friction, and electrostatic discharge (ESD) due to the native instability of the materials or the inclusion of artifacts of manufacture sensitizing the explosive. Often, these materials are not present in a format where they can be rendered safe using remote procedures, such as blow-in-place (BIP). In such cases, EOD personnel are required to collect and transport the materials prior to disposal and will be at risk due to hazards associated with handling of HMEs. Conventionally, EOD personnel can use Liquid Safeing Fluids (LSFs) such as WD-40, automatic transmission fluid (ATF), diesel fuel, a mixture of alcohol and water, etc. to provide some measure of desensitization to friction and ESD, primarily, due to their availability in the field rather than for empirical reasons. These conventional approaches do not mitigate the effect of impact as some could act as a fuel component increasing sensitivity, and require a large amount to be marginally effective.